¡Por mi cumple quiero!
by Irysa
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nakuru! "Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de que su primer beso había sido con aquel chico tan raro que vestía de chica" Fic especial para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Nakuru Akizuki (13 de Octubre)


_**¡Holaa! Pues, por si no lo sabíais, hoy 13 de Octubre, es el cumpleaños de Nakuru. (Sólo el de Nakuru, le de Ruby Moon es en otra fecha) Yo lo vi el otro día cuando estaba releyendo el manga y a mi mente vino esta loca idea. Creo que no me acabó de quedar bien del todo, porque la introducción es muy larga, pero os lo agradecería mucho si lo leyerais hasta el final y me dejarais un review para decirme qué os pareció.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>¡Por mi cumple quiero…!<strong>

**Personajes: Tôya Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Nakuru Akizuki**

**Palabras: 1.191 (sin contar título, disclaimer, ni notas de autor)**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el mundo de Sakura Card Chaptor me pertenece a mí, sino a las CLAMP.**

**Notas: Este fic transcurre cuando Eriol vive en Tomoeda, es decir, cuando Sakura está cambiando las Cartas de Clow a cartas de Sakura.**

—¡Oh, no! ¡Es horrible! ¡Catastrófico! ¡Una verdadera tragedia!

—T-Tomoyo… —Sakura intentaba tranquilizar mientras le caía una gotita al estilo anime. Desde luego, su amiga era muy maja, pero también muy rara—. Tampoco es para tanto…

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es lo peor que me ha pasado este año! ¡Ahora ya no podré grabar a mi heroína Sakura…!

Tomoyo Daidôji estaba al borde del llanto y Sakura no pudo evitar notar el ridículo de la situación. Vale, el vestido le quedaba demasiado ancho, pero… No era para ponerse así. Tomoyo sabía arreglarlo en unos minutos.

—Venga, si tú eres capaz de hacer que esté perfecto en tres puntadas…

—¡Ya, pero así no podrás salir hoy a la calle para mostrarle al mundo tu flamante vestido! —replicó Tomoyo.

—Venga, pero si hoy ni siquiera sentí la presencia de Clow. —siguió intentando tranquilizarla Sakura—. Así podremos guardarlo para una ocasión más importante.

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —en unos segundos los ojos de Tomoyo pasaron de estar llorosos a brillar con chiribitas—. Y también le añadiré unos lacitos en las mangas y podría ponerle un cinturón blanco para darle un toque especial y…

—¡Vale! —dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver que su amiga se había vuelto a animar—. Entonces, yo me iré yendo a casa.

—¡De acuerdo! —se despidió Tomoyo, que ya había recuperado su semblante normal—. ¡Llámame si te pasa algo!

Y Sakura salió corriendo en dirección en casa. Le encantaba estar con Tomoyo, era su mejor amiga; pero cuando se ponía así de rarita lo mejor era dejarla sola. Miró en su reloj qué hora era. Las siete y cuarto. ¡Buff, qué pronto! Le había dicho a su padre que no llegaría hasta las ocho. Esperaba que hubiese alguien en casa porque… Se había olvidado de llevar las llaves. Llamo al timbre.

*Din Don*

No le abría nadie. Esperó unos minutos y volvió a llamar varias veces. Nada. Suspiró con resignación. No había nadie. Y de repente, se le ocurrió una idea. No había nadie en casa… ¡Excepto Kero-chan!

Sakura trepó por el árbol por el que a veces se escapaba de su habitación, de manera que quedó a la misma altura que la ventana de su habitación. Y por poco se cae de la felicidad al ver que había acertado. ¡Sí, ahí estaba Kero-chan jugando a la consola! Él le abriría.

—¡Kero-chan! —gritó.

El guardián ni se movió. No la había oído.

—¡Kero-chan, ábreme por favor! —repitió de nuevo.

Ni caso. Kero-chan seguía jugando a la consola. Sakura empezó a dar golpes a la ventana, mientras gritaba; pero Kero-chan tenía el volumen de la consola estaba demasiado alto. Estuvo unos minutos golpeando la ventana y gritando, pero nada. Al final, sin darse cuenta, hizo un aspaviento demasiado brusco con los brazos y cayó del árbol.

—Auch… -se quejó, sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?

Estaba claro que Kero-chan no le iba a abrir. Ya le torturaría por pasar de ella en cuanto lograra entrar, pero primero necesitaba encontrar la manera de lograrlo. Veamos, su padre estaba en un claustro de la universidad y su hermano… Había entendido que se iba con una compañera suya, una tal Akizuki, a celebrar el cumpleaños de ella al Hanagakure, el bar de la esquina. ¡Claro! Podía ir al bar y pedirle las llaves a Toya.

Corrió hasta el bar y allí empezó a buscar a su hermano. Jolines, cuanta gente había… Y de pronto, le pareció oír la voz de su hermano.

—No.

—¡Pero Tôya, sólo una vez y te dejaré de dar la lata…!

—Akizuki, he dicho que no y es que no.

—¡Venga, que me lo merezco, que te olvidaste de comprarme un regalo! ¡Y ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños y así ya no tendrás que darme nada…!

—Akizuki, si quieres te compraré algo, pero ya te he dicho que eso n…

—¡Tôya! —Sakura les interrumpió, ajena a la conversación—. ¡Las llaves!

—No me digas que te olvidaste las llaves en casa y llegaste y no había nadie. —se burló su hermano.

Sakura enrojeció levemente e hinchó los carrillos:

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Tú sólo dame las llaves!

Tôya esbozó una media sonrisa al ver que había acertado:

—En realidad ya me estaba yendo. Espera aquí mientras voy a pagar y luego volvemos a casa.

Y dicho eso, se levantó y fue a pagar, dejando solas a Nakuru y a Sakura.

—Akizuki, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces Sakura sonriendo.

—Sí. —respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo también—. Pero llámame Nakuru.

—Pues, ¡feliz cumpleaños Nakuru! —le felicitó Sakura.

Ante ese gesto de Sakura, la sonrisa de Nakuru se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una sonrisa que a cualquier persona le habría parecido sospechosa, pero que a la ingenua Sakura tan sólo le pareció un poco extraña. En los ojos de la pelirroja nació un brillo peligroso y juguetón.

—¿Te pasa algo, Nakuru? —preguntó inocentemente.

—No. —respondió la Akizuki, echándole una rápida mirada a Tôya. Había algo de cola para pagar, aún tardaría un rato en volver—. ¿Sabes qué? A Tôya se le olvidó regalarme algo por mi cumple.

—¿En serio? ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya reñiré a mi hermano en cuanto lleguemos a casa! —bufó Sakura. Desde luego, su hermano era un cutre. ¡Mira que no regalarle nada a una chica tan maja como Nakuru!

Nakuru rió suavemente al oír a la pequeña, ladeó la cabeza y continuó hablando:

—Y entonces yo, le pedí que me diera una cosa que tenía. Pero no me lo quiso dar. Y estoy pensando que quizá tú puedas dármelo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Un beso. —le respondió Nakuru de manera juguetona, mientras se agachaba para que su cabeza quedara al mismo nivel que la de Sakura.

La niña se ruborizó al instante:

—¿Qu-QUÉ? ¡Si yo soy una chica…!

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —susurró Nakuru en su oreja—. Yo soy un chico.

Y antes de que a Sakura le diera tiempo a procesar la información, los labios de Akizuki ya estaban sobre los suyos. Fueron sólo unos segundos. Luego, Nakuru se separó, sonriendo divertido, y dijo:

—¡Gracias por el regalo!

Y desapareció. Pero Sakura se quedó estática, totalmente roja, intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía como si algo le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago y le ardían los labios. Todo había sido tan raro… ¿Debería de contárselo a Tomoyo o a Xiao Lang, quizá…?

—Sakura, —de pronto le pareció oír la voz de su hermano, aunque se le hacía muy lejana, como si un kilómetro de distancia los separara—. ya pagué. ¿Te pasa algo? Estás totalmente roja.

Entonces la niña se dio cuenta de donde estaba y sacudió la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse. No podía dejar que su hermano pensara cosas raras, o podría llegar a averiguar lo que había pasado.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no me pasa nada!

Y empezó a andar con su hermano hacia su casa mientras pensaba que, definitivamente, no le contaría nada a Tomoyo ni a Xiao Lang. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de que su primer beso había sido con aquel chico tan raro que vestía de chica.

FIN

**¡Y hasta aquí llegó! Un poco raro, ¿no? No penséis que me gusta el Nakusaku ni ninguna pareja rara, es sólo que creo que Nakuru haría cualquier cosa por molestar a Tôya y darle un beso a su hermanita menor sin que él se entere entra en la categoría de molestarlo. (O eso me parece a mí) Decidme qué os pareció. (Tanto si es bueno como malo) ¡Reviews pliis!**


End file.
